


Anjos & Demônios

by iwanderess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Clexa, F/F, e uns que a gente odeia também, todo mundo que a gente ama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanderess/pseuds/iwanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira vez que elas se conheceram foi há tanto tempo que Clarke sequer tem certeza de que tipo de calendário era usado na época. Se é que havia um. A guerra era difícil. Clarke era nova no negócio. Mas ela? Ela já estava fazendo história. Tão forte, tão boa com uma espada, tão dominante e poderosa no campo de batalha. </p><p>Elas se encontraram em vários lugares e eras diferentes. E sempre pelo acaso.</p><p>ou: AU em que Clarke é um anjo e Lexa um demônio e as duas se encontram no meio de uma guerra em que cada parte de seu seres dizem que devem matar uma a outra. De um lado, Clarke segue as ordens do Arcanjo Miguel. Do outro, Lexa é a filha favorita de Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

A primeira vez que elas se conheceram foi há tanto tempo que Clarke sequer tem certeza de que tipo de calendário era usado na época. Se é que havia um. A guerra era difícil. Clarke era nova no negócio. Mas _ela_? _Ela_ já estava fazendo história. Tão forte, tão boa com uma espada, tão dominante e poderosa no campo de batalha. E Clarke? Clarke era tão boa quanto morta. Ela não deveria nem estar ali. Ela era muito nova para isso. Mas eles estavam perdendo e precisavam de todos. Então ela desceu para lutar.

No fim, ela não morreu.

Mas foi por pouco.

Quase todos ao seu redor naquela primeira luta morreram. Mas ela não.

Clarke não morreu em parte porque, para sua própria surpresa, ela nasceu para isso. Clarke não morreu em parte por sorte, também. Mas, acima de tudo, Clarke não morreu porque _ela_ não a matou. _Ela_ poderia ter tirado a vida de Clarke mas não o fez.

Elas não trocaram uma palavra naquele dia. Olhos azuis encontraram os verdes e antes mesmo que Clarke conseguisse processar que ainda estava viva, _ela_ já tinha partido.

Clarke não lembra o que fez essa crise específica entre os dois lados terminar. Ela não se lembra nem porque eles começaram a lutar, pra começo de história.

...

A segunda vez que elas se encontraram também foi há muito tempo, mas de algum modo a memória era vivida para Clarke. Havia sol, flores e uma brisa que Clarke queria conseguir sentir. Não sentia. _Ela_ , contudo, claramente sentia. Por um momento _ela_ simplesmente parou, fechou o olhos e permitu que a brisa bagunçasse seu cabelo castanho.

Elas não trocaram nenhuma palavra nesse dia também. De fato, _ela_ sequer viu Clarke no outro lado da rua a observando como quem, pela primeira vez, conseguisse entender o feitiço que fazia alguns dela Cair.

...

Através dos séculos Clarke e _ela_ se encontraram várias vezes. Elas eventualmente se falaram. Pouco. Um “olá, anjo” aqui. Um “você não tem nada melhor para fazer com sua eternidade miserável que incentivar menores de idade a apostarem corrida?” acolá.

Mas frequentemente suas conversas eram através do silêncio de uma trocar de olhar.

...

Elas se encontraram em vários lugares e eras diferentes. E sempre pelo acaso.

...

Houve essa vez que a Protegida de Clarke se envolveu em um acidente. A Protegida era tão nova. Sua família inteira morreu. Do outro lado, Clarke sentiu a dor penetrando seu corpo inteiro. Consumindo-a. Ela não conseguia respirar, não conseguia andar, não conseguia sequer se concentrar o suficiente para ir até a criança e ajuda-la.

Clarke sentia sua garganta queimar. Conseguia ouvir os gritos dela dentro de sua mente. Sentir o líquido salgado escorrendo em sua face.

E de repente parou. Tudo e de uma vez só.

Uma fração de momento depois Clarke estava na cena. O carro pegava fogo e ela se sentiu ficar desesperada correndo até ele, tentando enxergar por entre as chamas.

“Estamos aqui” – A voz soou mais distante do carro e Clarke quase pulou com o susto. A intensidade de alívio que percorreu Clarke foi tamanha que ela sentiu suas pernas por um momento fraquejarem. Lá estava ela, a garota, inconsciente e coberta de sangue e vestígios de fumaça. E lá estava _ela_ , segurando-a em seus braços, claramente desconfortável com aquela pequena ser completamente dependente dela para viver.

Mas ela não se moveu e nem a deixou.

Clarke não fazia ideia porque o mau como ela se importaria de salvar a vida de uma garotinha de um carro em chamas.

Mas ela salvou.

...

Nenhuma das duas esperava que encontros casuais fosse afetar tanto o rumo da história e executar um papel decisivo na Batalha Final.


	2. Anjos não sentem

Era uma noite chuvosa. Claro que era. O céu estava tão escuro quando a jaqueta de couro preto que _ela_ estava usando. Clarke não conseguia sentir frio, mas julgando pelo modo como Aqueles Que Devem Ser Protegidos corriam pelas ruas buscando abrigo deveria ser uma noite bem gelada.

A informação que ela conseguiu daquele pedaço de lixo humano era boa, no fim das contas. _Ela_ era, de fato, uma cliente regular do bar. Clarke passou um mês apenas tentando localizá-la e agora finalmente tinha conseguido. E pelas últimas três semanas tudo o que ela fez foi ir no The Grounders, beber e festejar com umas Almas Perdidas. Clarke nunca questiona suas ordens, mas ela estava começando a acreditar que seguir a Comandante por aí não era exatamente a melhor jogada.

Clarke não tinha a menor dúvida que _ela_ estava de todas as formas possíveis envolvida com o caso. _Ela_ era a favorita do Pai das Mentiras. Contudo, Clarke tinha certeza que uma hora dessas a Comandante já sabia sobre a operação e provavelmente sobre a presença de Clarke. E não havia nada que Clarke pudesse fazer sobre isso porque ela tinha ordens. E ela não questiona suas ordens.

Mas ela podia fechar os olhos e Chamar.

“Não esperava ouvir de você tão rápido, princesa” A voz dele soou por trás dela. Clarke sorriu.

“Acontece que a Comandante não é metade tão excitante quanto eu esperava” Ela falou, virando-se para encará-lo com um sorriso dançando nos lábios. Ele ri. “Mas sério. Isso não ta funcionando, Bellamy”

“O que você reporta?”

“O lance é, ela não faz nada. Não há encontros estranhos. Não há lutas. Não há abuso de poder. Nada” Clarke diz, se aproximando. “Pelo menos não de onde eu posso ver. O que não é muito considerando o quão longe eu tenho que ficar dela”

“Clarke...” Bellamy começa, sabendo exatamente o que se passa na mente de Clarke “Você sabe que não pode chegar mais perto. É muito perigoso. Ele jamais permitiria.”

“Ele permitiria se nós dois falássemos com ele”

“Eu não vou ajudar você a se matar” O rapaz de cabelos pretos vocifera e então como quem conta um segredo horrível, diminui a voz antes de continuar “Ou pior”.

Foram duas palavras sussurradas na calada da noite mas para Clarke carregavam significados profundos. Ela o olhou sem acreditar no que ouvia e Bellamy conseguia ver em seus olhos algo se partir. Numa fração de segundos, Clarke estava na frente dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. “Existe uma razão pela qual Miguel me colocou encarregada da Comandante e não você” ela diz, jogando em Bellamy memórias de um passado distante. Clarke não precisava falar com palavras, ele sabia que o anjo estava deixando claro que era melhor do que ele. “Ela não vai conseguir me matar. E o Pai das Mentiras irá ascender antes de eu Cair”.

Clarke fechou os olhos novamente e quando abriu novamente Bellamy já havia partido.

...

No fim das contas, Miguel de fato ouviu Clarke e mudou suas ordens. E foi assim que ela acabou na escuridão de um um bar sujo, com pessoas sujas, observando a Comandante bebendo e beijando uma mulher contra uma parede. Por um momento Clarke imaginou como seria reportar essa noite especifica para Miguel e riu. Quando a Comandante começou a deixar o bar após uma ligação, Clarke quase levantou as mãos aos céus e agradeceu ao Lorde. Quase.

Clarke olhou ao relógio e viu o ponteiro marcando 2h. Durante todo o mês ela não saiu do Grounders antes de 5h. Algo estava errado e Clarke começou a se perguntar se Bellamy não estava certo e ela estava andando para sua morte.

Andando era uma figura de linguagem. A Comandante estava andando, Clarke estava voando por cima dos prédios, olhando para baixo sem perde-la de vista. Ela parecia ansiosa. Olhava para os lados, para trás. As vezes olhava para cima e Clarke tinha certeza que ela sabia. Mas então ela simplesmente continuava a andar.

Dizer que Clarke estava surpresa ao vê-la parar em frente a uma casa velha no centro e receber em seus braços uma criança chorosa era eufemismo. _Qual o lance desse demônio e crianças?_ Clarke se perguntou quando memória da Comandante com uma pequena Raven Reyes nos braços anos atrás após um acidente de carro a veio a mente.

E agora cá estava ela, com um garoto de cabelos loiros com seus  dos doze anos a abraçando tão forte que o corpo aparentemente frágil e feminino da Comandante provavelmente doeria se ela fosse humana.

Mas ela não era.

O pensamento trouxe Clarke de volta a realidade e a loira tentou percorrer por sua mente todas as possibilidades que fariam um demônio aproximar-se de crianças. Qual o plano de Lucifer por trás disso? Estaria ele planejando reverter a guerra usando crianças como arma? Isso parecia muito esforço para pouco êxito. Além do mais, humanos era território proibido. Lucifer não arriscaria outra Grande Guerra por motivo nenhum. Humanos seriam extintos caso isso se concretizasse e nenhum dos lados objetivam isso.

A Comandante entrou na casa da criança com ele e lá passou por volta de 20 minutos. Para Clarke foi uma eternidade. O anjo estava em solo, encostada em uma árvore, observando atentamente a entrada da porta, usando de todas suas forças para não entrar na casa e separar aquela criança desses braços malévolos. Ele era um Protegido. O demônio não deveria estar sequer perto dele.

“Cuidado, Clarke, você vai acabar entrando em combustão” A voz carregada de malícia soou atrás dela e Clarke teve que se controlar para não demonstrar surpresa.

“O que você está fazendo aqui, Lexa?” – O anjo falou, virando-se para o demônio.

“O garoto ligou. O pai estava bêbado novamente. Tive que intervir” Lexa falou dando de ombros, como se fosse a informação mais casual. Clarke começou a se aproximar, sentindo a raiva crescer em seu peito.  “Relaxa, anjo. Não o matei. Mas ele vai acordar um pouco confuso com o pesadelo vívido que estamos dando à ele”  Lexa sorri e Clarke jura que pode sentir um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha com a ideia do que a alma desse homem deve estar sofrendo seja lá para onde Comandante a levou. Mas ela não sentiu, não realmente. Anjos não sentem.

“Isso ainda não responde o que você está fazendo aqui”

“Por que nós duas não saímos e você me diz porque têm me seguido pelos últimos meses e aí eu posso te dizer tudo sobre o Aiden?” Clarke pode ver no brilho dos olhos de Lexa o prazer que estar sentindo em pegar Clarke de surpresa.

“Quando eu estiver morta” Clarke decide que não irá conseguir nada essa noite, não com Lexa estando com o ego aguçado.  Elas tem feito essa dança vezes o suficiente para Clarke saber quando é a hora de dar as costas e sair.

“Podemos arranjar isso. Quem sabe você encontre Finn” Lexa diz, aumentando a voz para garantir que Clarke escute. Alguns passos distantes, o nome dele a atinge e ela precisa parar.  “Mas tenho que dizer que isso seria uma pena. Seria melhor se você apenas viesse beber comigo”

“Volte pro inferno, Lexa” Ela diz com os punhos fechando. Clarke conseguia sentir suas unhas perfurando sua pele, mas não parou de apertar. A dor nas mãos era um alivio para o ardor no peito. Quando sentiu-se pronta, Clarke suspirou profundamente e continua andando.

E então Lexa a segue e Clarke não tem certeza do porquê.

“Clarke, espera” Lexa a puxa pelo braço e Clarke tenta se desvencilhar. O toque dela queima. “Olha, eu sou uma idiota, ok?”

“Você é um demônio. Era de se esperar” O aperto no braço de Clarke diminui e ela finalmente consegue puxá-lo. Entretanto, em vez de seguir em frente, vira-se para Lexa. “O que você fez com ele?”

“Eu não fiz nada, Clarke”

“Eu não acredito em você” Anjos não choram. Mas o azul dos olhos de Clarke estava com o brilho mais triste que Lexa já tinha visto neles.

“Eu sei” Lexa se aproximou e agora as duas estavam tão próximas que Clarke conseguia sentir o ardor no peito crescer ao ponto quase insuportável. “Mas é a verdade. E você me odiar não vai mudar isso, Clarke”

“Eu não odeio você”

“Eu sei”

“Eu não sinto nada”

“Eu sei” E, como se visse nos olhos do anjo o que se passava dentro dela, se afastou “Exceto essa raiva queimando dentro de ti simplesmente por estar perto de mim”

“As coisas são como são”  E com isso, Clarke virou-se e voltou a se afastar.

“Clarke. Eu sinto muito por Finn-” Lexa começou, seguindo-a.

“Não, não sente”

“Você está certa. Se ele tiver Caído, não sinto” Lexa deu de ombros e Clarke revirou os olhos, ainda que o demônio não pudesse ver.

“Finn jamais Cairia, Lexa”

“Então ele está morto” Ouvir a Comandante falar sobre o paradeiro de Finn como se não fosse nada fez, finalmente, Clarke ceder aos seus instintos e virar-se para ela. Em um instante as duas estavam frente a frente novamente, separadas apenas pela faca que Clarke pressionava contra a pele de Lexa.

“Sim, provavelmente” Clarke disse, pressionando a faca com mais força. O sangue preto começou a escorrer e a pele envolta visivelmente queimar pelo contato com a lamina celestial do anjo. Lexa não demonstrou nenhuma dor. Pelo contrário, até. Mas seus olhos verdes a denunciavam. Ela estava surpresa. “E o sangue dele está em suas mãos. Você pode até não ter tirado sua vida, mas eu sei que seja lá quem tiver sido, o matou sob seus comandos. Então me dê um bom motivo para não mandar você direto para onde pertence?”

“Eu não posso te dar nenhum, então faça o que achar certo, Clarke”

Tão rápido quanto levou a lamina contra Lexa, Clarke a deixou ir. Matar Lexa não era o certo. E nem suas ordens. Eles não estavam em batalha. A guerra poderia ser eterna, mas as lutas não. Então ela a deixou ir e se afastou, sem o menor interesse de iniciar uma luta no momento. De repente, Clarke estava cansada demais. Cansada demais para lutar contra o demônio ao mesmo tempo que cansada demais para lutar contra a ânsia que crescia em seu peito de destruir o demônio com as próprias mãos. Cansada demais para seguir a Comandante e tentar descobrir quais os planos de Lucifer e porque cada vez mais anjos estão desaparecendo. Então ela se afastou e lançou suas asas, preparando-se para alçar voo.

“Clarke” Ela ouviu, antes de voar. “Eu sinto muito por Finn”

“Eu sei”

“Por sua causa” Lexa continuou, para garantir que Clarke entenderia o que ela queria dizer.

“Eu sei”

“Seja la o que aconteceu com ele, eu sei que você está sofrendo, Clarke”

“Eu não sinto nada”  A sentença já deixava os lábios de Clarke automaticamente. “Mas ele... Finn era um amigo” Clarke disse, ainda que uma voz no fundo de sua mente a lembrasse que Lexa era um demônio e jamais seria capaz de entender algo tão singelo quanto amizade.

“Eu sei” Mas Lexa entendia.

E então Clarke voou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco anjos de referência haviam sumido e o rumor começava a se espalhar.  Os ânimos estavam alterados. O aroma de uma nova batalha estava no ar e Clarke sentia nas costas o peso da responsabilidade e trazê-los para casa ou achar culpados e puni-los. Ela não queria uma batalha, nenhum deles queriam. Mas os demônios não pareciam compartilhar dessa vontade. Se Clarke fosse sincera, eles já tiveram uma pausa longa até demais para os padrões.

Além de Clarke, outros cinco guerreiros receberam Ordens, incluindo Bellamy. Os outros nomes eram Octavia, Wells, Atom e Monroe. Os dois primeiros foram treinados juntamente com Clarke e Bellamy; os dois últimos, Clarke não conhecia bem, porém para Miguel ter confiado neles a missão é porque são capazes. E a missão é clara: resgatar os feridos, julgar a punição dos culpados. Quando era apenas um anjo desaparecido, não podia se descartar a possibilidade da Queda. Mas em quatro meses cinco anjos desaparecem. Cinco era demais. Cinco anjos era um ato de guerra. E guerra se respondida com guerra.

Há muitos anos que o número de anjos havia se tornado inferior ao número de demônios. Pior do que isso, há muitos anos não existe anjos suficiente para proteger todos os Protegidos. Aliás, essa classificação tinha apenas séculos de existência. No começo todos eram merecedores de Proteção. Hoje, para o bem ou para o mal, prioridades precisavam ser definidas.

Para a sorte dos anjos, os demônios, ainda que existissem em maior quantidade, são desorganizados. Não possuem união, propósito ou qualquer elo uns com os outros. Não tinham um exército. Não tinham um treinamento. Apenas existiam e participavam de uma batalha aqui e acolá. Alguns Clarke tem certeza que nunca sequer lutaram, enquanto anjos são preparados desde o princípio para seu destino certo. Mas, como tudo na vida, havia exceções. Lexa era uma exceção. Seus seguidores eram uma exceção (embora Clarke ainda desconfiasse que a maioria estava ali simplesmente para passar o tempo).

Lexa era soberana no campo de batalha. Seus movimentos eram precisos e ela fazia parecer tão fácil quanto uma coreografia que uma dançarina ensaia incontáveis vezes antes de uma apresentação. Mas não era fácil – tanto que ninguém, seja anjo ou seja demônio, poderia competir com ela. Lexa esteve em todas as lutas e sobreviveu a todas as lutas – seja por matar seus inimigos antes que eles a matassem, seja pelas inúmeras vezes que Clarke assistiu demônios se sacrificarem por ela. Clarke nunca entendeu como Lexa foi capaz de fazer seres cruéis, desunidos e sem perspectiva nenhuma a chamarem e verem como Comandante.

Lexa tinha paixão e contagiava os demais com essa paixão e Clarke tem certeza que esse é o único motivo que fez até hoje os anjos, bem mais preparados e dispostos a Guerra, não vencerem. Lexa era a culpada da perpetuação da guerra pelo simples fato de que ela se recusava a perder. Clarke já nem sabia pelo que lutava, e na verdade tinha certeza que não era a única, mas definitivamente sabia porque a luta continuava.

...

Começava a cair a noite e o bar ainda estava vazio, exceto pelos seus empregados, quatro homens embriagados e uma morena virando mais uma dose. O som ambiente era preenchido pelo volume da televisão reportando alguma crise mundial. Isto é, até alguém entrar no bar fazendo barulho demais. Todos os olhos seguiram o som, exceto Lexa. Virando mais uma, Lexa sorriu.

Clarke estava no The Grounders por vinte de dois segundos e já queria dar o fora dali.  O lugar era um _muquifo_. De todos os lugares da cidade para a Comandante dos demônios poderia frequentar, Clarke nunca entenderia porque ela tinha de se enfiar logo nesse. Mas lá estava ela. Então era aqui que Clarke tinha de estar.

“Não está muito acostumada ao estado corpóreo, Clarke?” Lexa comentou sem olhá-la quando a loira ocupou o banco ao seu lado no bar.

“Você quer dizer minha entrada triunfal quase quebrando a porta e esbarrando na mesa? Ah, por favor, eu apenas não faço nada sem estilo” Clarke tentou uma abordagem mais amena e por um instante podia jurar ver os lábios da morena se curvando diante de seu tom carregado de ironia. Mas o momento foi tão rápido que a loira se perguntou se não estaria vendo coisas.

Lexa não disse nada. Terminou o que restava em seu copo de uma vez só e acenou para a garçonete com quem já estava tão familiarizada para trazer mais dois. Clarke permaneceu em silêncio também. Ela estava, de algum modo, acostumada a compartilhar do mesmo ambiente de Lexa embora o ardor no peito fosse inevitável. O anjo se perguntava, por vezes, se a morena também sentia esse instinto avassalador de iniciar uma briga.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, Lexa olhou para Clarke pela primeira vez em todos os oito minutos e treze segundos, de acordo com as contas de Clarke, desde que a loira se submeteu a estar corporalmente no bar. Ela passou um copo para o anjo. Clarke bebeu. O álcool desceu por sua garganta queimando e Clarke descobriu que estava de algum modo familiarizada com o ardor, apenas por motivos diferentes. Lexa apenas a encarava. Clarke a encarava de volta.

“Você acredita em mim” A Comandante disse. Não era uma pergunta, não era uma afirmação também. O demônio simplesmente constatou em voz alta ao mergulhar nas profundezas dos olhos azuis do anjo.

“Acredito”

“Por que, Clarke?”

“Eu só acredito. Eu só não consigo entender como”

“O que?”

“Como você não sabe o que houve com ele”

“Por que eu saberia?” – Lexa perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

“Você é a favorita dele”

“Você é a favorita dele” Lexa contrapôs, utilizando-se das mesmas palavras de Clarke.

“Não sou. Ele não tem favoritos. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não sabe também”

“Como ele não sabe?”

“Por que ele saberia?” Clarke sentiu essa conversa andar em círculos. O ardor aumentava dentro de si e ela não tinha certeza se isso era efeito da bebida ou o efeito que Lexa a causava. Dez minutos e onze segundos e contando. Lexa pode sentir o incomodo crescendo em Clarke e concluiu que não seria uma boa ideia persistir no assunto. A morena apenas deu de ombros e bebeu.

“Enfim, o que importa é: eu não sei sobre Finn. Não ouvi sobre ele Caindo, não ouvi sobre ele morrendo” Clarke a encarava tão profundamente que Lexa não conseguiu sustentar e voltou a observar a garçonete. “Não tenho utilidade nenhuma para você. Você pode finalmente me deixar sozinha, Clarke”

“Finn não Cairia” Clarke se viu repetindo automaticamente. “E mesmo se ele caísse, como assim _você_ não saberia?”

“Clarke, você já parou para pensar que a beleza de Cair é justamente que você não tem que dar satisfação pra ninguém?”  Lexa disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, virando-se para o anjo  “Lucifer não fica de olho no que nós fazemos, em quem Cai ou deixa de Cair. Por favor, _nós_ não ficamos de olho no que fazemos!” Lexa mordeu o lábio, revirando os olhos para Clarke. “Simplesmente fazemos”

“Como humanos” Clarke falou, seus olhos transmitindo todos os seus julgamentos. “Não pensam, apenas fazem”

“E vocês colocam humanos em um pedestal, mas nos aniquilam sempre que tem a chance”  Lexa levantou seu copo e berrou para os poucos habitantes do bar ouvirem  “Um brinde a ironia!”

A resposta e múrmuros foram imediatas. Diante disso, Clarke se calou. Ela não tinha o que responder.

...

Trinta e dois minutos e quarenta e sete segundos. Anjo e demônio permaneceram em silêncio todo o tempo, bebendo suas respectivas bebidas, encarando nada em específico. Clarke se perguntava por um momento o que ainda estava fazendo ali, mas no fundo ela sabia a resposta. Tinha suas ordens, deveria cumpri-las. Devido aos últimos relatórios, Clarke tinha ficado encarregada por Arcanjo Miguel de cuidar prioritariamente dos assuntos ligados à Comandante dos Demônios. E Clarke acreditava, sim, que Lexa não teria notícias do paradeiro de Finn, mas Finn não era o único anjo sumido. A cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil controlar a luta que estava por acontecer, mas se estar com Lexa não a levasse até Finn e os outros, ao menos para conhecer melhor o oponente deveria servir.

E como ela queria conhecer melhor Lexa.

O bar continuava em silêncio exceto pelo noticiário. Uma mulher foi morta pelo ex-namorado. Antes disso, uma criança foi vítima de pedofilia. Antes disso, policiais executaram um homem negro achando que ele estava envolvido com tráfico de drogas. Antes disso... E as tragédias mundanas continuavam. _É só sobre isso que eles tinham pra falar?_ Claramente o anjo não estava acostumado com o estado corpóreo. Clarke tentava bloquear todas as notícias que o noticiário emitia. Tentava bloquear o que humanos eram capazes de fazer contra seus semelhantes, mas era cada vez mais difícil. Ela se sentia doente.

Lexa percebeu o mal estar da loira e não demorou para entender a fonte disso. Revirou os olhos para si. Anjos.

Anjos se acham bons demais e bons em tudo. Os mais puros. Os melhores guerreiros. As melhores criaturas criadas por Deus. _Babacas arrogantes egocêntricos_ , pensou. Mas isso não era o que mais irritava Lexa, não mesmo. O que mais a incomodava era a relação doentia que anjos desenvolviam com humanos. _Sério, que porra é essa?_ Sempre colocando humanos em primeiro lugar. Sempre pensando que sabem tudo sobre a espécie. _Não sabem nada_. Clarke não sabia nada sobre aqueles ao qual nesse momento ela fingia ser. Lexa suspirou.

“Vamos embora” Clarke se assustou com a quebra de silêncio repentina. Olhos azuis seguiram Lexa enquanto o demônio se levantava.

“Que?”

“Vem comigo”

Clarke por um momento se perguntou se não deveria pensar duas vezes antes de seguir a comandante por aí. Não pensou. E foi.

..

Já era tarde em outro lugar e aquela que chamavam de Maya caminhou distraída com o celular em mãos, rindo de qualquer coisa que a pessoa do outro lado da tela dizia. Maya era pequena, cabelos escuros e sorriso doce. Tinha tranquilidade nos passos, não parecia temer nada, ainda que entrasse em um beco escuro de um bairro conhecido por sua insegurança.

Ela não tinha o que temer mesmo, definitivamente a insegurança mundana não era algo que fosse ameaçador para ela. Para o que ela é.

Então alguém esbarrou nela, seu celular caiu e Maya teve de controlar sua frustração. Humanos. A mulher a sua frente, em seus quarenta anos, pedia incontáveis desculpas enquanto a única preocupação de Maya era recuperar o contato de sua ligação. O celular tinha morrido.

“Tudo bem, não tem problema” Maya disse, tentando não descontar sua raiva na mulher.

“Eu estou tão perdida aqui! E está escuro, esse bairro...” A mulher de cabelos escuros e trajes finos balbuciava sem parar. Ela parecia genuinamente desesperada e Maya sentiu sua frustração dissipar aos poucos. A mulher claramente não pertencia àquele lado da cidade “Me dê seu número, eu prometo que te comprarei outro!”

“Não, não se preocupa tá? Não tem problema” Maya falou com a voz doce “Olha, já está tarde e eu sugiro que você tome seu rumo. É perigoso estar na rua uma hora dessas por aqui, ainda mais vestida como você tá”

“Sim, sim, você tem razão...” Ela disse, com a face apavorada aos poucos murchando. Maya viu algo em seus olhos mudar “É perigoso”

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que Maya mal teve tempo de reagir. Ela sacou uma faca, mas o peso que caiu em cima dela por trás foi forte o suficiente para derrubá-la. Maya tentou reagir, mas três homens surgiram a segurando e imobilizando contra o chão enquanto um ainda se mantia sob suas costas, pressionando com força seu rosto contra o chão. Sua faca foi tirada. Maya tentou se defender expondo suas asas. O homem que estava em suas costas foi lançado para o lado ao receber o impacto de suas asas contra seu tórax.

Mas não foi suficiente.

Maya tentou soltar-se dos três restantes, voar, atacar, qualquer coisa. Mas eles eram fortes demais. Preparados demais.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, a mulher que antes esbarrara nela a enfiou uma agulha em seu pescoço e em poucos segundos Maya parou de se debater e um grito por ajuda nunca dado morreu em sua garganta.


End file.
